loomian_legacyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hayds126/Guessing the viability of some loomians
So I was bored and i just felt like making a blog about something. With the final beginner loomian I thought I would give my opinions on how good I think a loomian would perform in the metagame. Obviously it’s my opinion and other than typing we know nothing in terms of stats abilities and whatnot so it will be based on appearance and typing. Also I will be using Pokémon logic because we know so little and chances are it would be similar anyway (Earth = Ground with rock properties, Ancient = Dragon with rock properties and Light = Fairy). So let’s begin! Embit Alright so first impressions this guy will evolve into something like lopunny but a fire version. Fire/Brawler is my guess in its final form. It’s likely gonna be one of if not the fastest Loomians in the metagame which will make it one of the top threats in of itself. My guess is that it will lean on the physical side of things. Fire STAB is gonna be important for dealing with the defensive Metal type. If it’s a Brawler type it would also hit many other types super effectively like ice, metal, potentially earth and ancient to name a few. Dark as well. However drawbacks of this loomian would be the likely prominence of the Earth type and water types walking it out. It would likely be very frail and faint quite quickly if you are not careful. Overall the advantages will outweigh the disadvantages and Embit would function as a set up sweeper or an all out attacker. Vambat Being a Dark type, Vambat immediately gives off the vibes of a sneaky loomian that would annoy the heck out of you if you don’t know how to properly deal with it. Status is likely the name of the game here. It will probably be fast but in a speed tier lower than something like Embit or Weevolt (I will get to Weevolt next). It will likely gain Air as its secondary type. Not sure how much this would help or hinder it but we shall see. Weaknesses would be same as Embit frail. Can’t be sure on this but I feel like other offensive stats won’t be too crazy either as the focus is on set up. Also Light is a problem. Overall I think Vambat will be a solid Loomian in the metagame however not gonna be too dominant. Don’t under estimate though if not careful Vambat could get out of hand. Weevolt One word, FAST. Easily gonna be one of the fastest Loomian rivalling Embit. The focus here is gonna be racking up damage playing a hit and run style. Electric type is gonna be a great type if it’s anything like Pokémon having one weakness in Earth but super effective against key types like Water and Air is great. I don’t think it would gain a secondary type but honestly it doesn’t need one. Obviously Earth is the big weakness here. Hopefully it gets some good coverage for it but who knows. Special defensively it won’t die as easily (not anything ridiculous but it could likely take a few hits, but defensively it will suffer for sure). Overall, unless a better electric type comes around that’s just better, Weevolt would be just fine. I’m interested in how the metagame will treat it and I expect big things. Snocub How good Snocub becomes is really dependant on how the stats, moves and abilities are gonna be for it. Probably gonna be very bulky but other Loomians could outclass it in that role. Could probably hit hard and ice is a goood offensive type. Maybe it gets another type to help out? Ancient perhaps? We shall see. I hate to say it but Ice typing could be a very real problem. Embit is gonna rip it to shreds. It needs a reliable recovery and some ability like thick fat which if you didn’t know adds resistance to fire and ice (therefore fire becomes neutral). Snocub is gonna be slow too. Overall, I gotta admit I’m worried things don’t look too good for it. It has potential but there are so many factors to consider. Fevine Just like Snocub things are not looking too bright. Plant in general isn’t that amazing of a type. It could have solid attack and speed but if it’s got bad coverage then it helps little to nothing. Hopefully Fevine gets a good secondary type but I worry it won’t. Big problem here, Embit and fire types. I predict Embit to be a dominant force and this would really suck for our poor friend here. Even Snocub which I predict to be bad would have a good matchup against it. It might be able to deal with water types but then Weevolt exists which is overall a better type. Overall, things aren’t looking good. Worse so than Snocub honestly. Let’s see what really happens but I don’t expect much. Eaglit After 2 more underwhelming loomians in terms of how good I think they are, I’m glad to say Eaglit looks good. Like REALLY good. In fact potentially better than Embit. Why you may ask? The light type. If it’s anything like the fairy type then I expect big things. Stat wise my guess is Special defence, Speed and Attack/Special Attack are gonna be good. Health could be solid as well. Now some might say it will be part air but personally i don’t think so since Vambat covers it. I say it gets Levitate or something personally which would be awesome since no need to worry about Earth type. Eaglit could be a solid support Loomian as well. It could cover so many roles at once making it hard to predict. Weaknesses with so much potential with solid stats and stuff it might have the drawback of not mastering anything. Jack of all trades but master of none. Energy could be very low (I assume related to PP so you can’t just spam to win). Metal is probably your best bet to deal with Eaglit. Overall, watch out for this monster. I would definitely be keeping my eye out for this Loomian if I were you. Dripple Last but certainly not least is the newly announced Dripple. Being a tadpole and eventually a frog, it’s a safe to assume an amphibious creature like Dripple would be Water/Earth. In Pokémon water ground is a brilliant type and I see no difference here. Plant is the only weakness and with Fevine being mostly unused it’s likely not gonna need to worry as much. Water is a Semi defensive type which still can hit the Earth type for loads of damage. Though I am clueless for stats it could go either way. My guess is tank but a bit slow. The main weakness would be competition against other similar water types. It really needs something to stand out otherwise it will fall into irrelevancy. Overall a solid Loomian for sure but it’s hard to tell right now. Ok so that wraps up all my thoughts boy there are loads of Loomians. Do you agree with me? Or disagree? Share your thoughts down below. Also for those still reading thanks for making it this this far. Unless you just scrolled down without reading. Category:Blog posts